Wvqdkwdnql
She can create an axis of rotation anywhere within sight and warps them telekinetically, which causes gruesome dismemberments and deaths. Her left eye twists leftwards and her right eye twists right; a channel is needed for each direction. When perceived by Shiki, the bending appears as red and green spirals. Note that the 'Distortion' Fujino possesses is far more powerful than the average - by comparison, a normal user of Distortion would take several days just to bend a human arm. an Abnormal Ability (異能, Inō?) gained as a result of the brain being able to comprehend a "channel" (common sense, or perception of reality) not native to humans. It is a different type of Mystery than Magecraft, although similar in nature. Although some psychics possess both the channels necessary for a normal life and for ESP such as the Ryougi, others only possess the channels for ESP, and these types of people eventually become completely unable to live in regular society. The Nanaya are a prime example of the latter kind. The power of Distortion is limited as long as she thinks “unbendable” won’t bend.10 But her powers do not work on conceptual things, and magical barriers and Bounded Fields cannot be bent, but what they are built on certainly can. Fujino cannot effectively adapt her bending abilities because she has no knowledge of magecraft, but she could become very powerful with the aid of a good teacher.11 Souren Araya In addition to her Mystic Eyes, Fujino also achieved Clairvoyance during the battle with Shiki; combined with her Distortion, this allowed her to bend objects outside of direct eye contact, making her a fearsome opponent. She achieves the greatest ability within the story when looked at from pure statistics.2 After the events of the Broad Bridge incident, her eyesight became extremely poor to the point where she has to rely on a blind stick. Psychic Power (超能力, Chō Nōryoku?), also referred to as Extrasensory Perception (ESP), is a catch-all term to refer to the circuits that cause supernatural phenomena to occur. It is a form of nature interference that to the psychic comes as naturally as breathing. Unlike Magecraft, which can be taught and practiced, inherent ability is an absolute necessity. Psychic powers are the ultimate ability of humans, who have become an existence independent of nature. However, these powers are generally incomparable to the great abilities possessed by Demons or Mixed-Bloods. In the end, they are only human. Psychic powers only appear by chance and are limited to one generation. Generally, a psychic is born with both a "normal" perception that allows one to function in society, as well as an "abnormal" psychic perception (extra channel); those who only possess the latter are known as an Unfit Existence (存在不適合者, Sonzai Futekigōsha?) - for example, Fujino Asagami.1 Known PowersEdit Mystic Eyes are well-known examples of psychic powers on the level of magecraft; there are methods to artificially induce their formation such as magecraft or vampiric influence, even if the user has no innate ability, though the result will be weaker than an inborn power. The members of the Demon Hunter Organization are also known psychics - refer to that page for specifics. Note that Touko actually described 'extra senses' as a regression. Modern societies are so complex and contain so much information that normal humans would disregard anything not necessary for them. Those who can see beyond normal perception, on the other hand, will irrevocably record everything in their memories - an information overload. ClairvoyanceEdit Clairvoyance (透視能力, Tōshinōryoku?) is the ability to perceive beyond what is physically possible, achieved by Asagami Fujino. Possibly related to the Servant skill of the same name. Pure Eyes such as those possessed by the Nanaya clan may also qualify. Death Resistive BodyEdit Death Resistive Body (拒死性肉体, Kyoshisei Nikuta?) is the mixed-blood ability of the real SHIKI Tohno. Instead of simply regenerating from heavy wounds, his body is able to reshape on its own, so that he can survive even without vital organs. This also allows him to crystallize his blood, which then can be used as an extremely fine sword or thrown weapon. Eroding DetachmentEdit Eroding Detachment (蝕離, Shokuri?), an ability of the real SHIKI Tohno. It allows him to take in a body part of another person, by eating their flesh, and then use it as his own. It's basically like an organ transplant without a limit. This ability also allows him to reattach lost limbs and to junction his lifeforce on to another living individual, and continue to live on through that method. Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism DiathesisEdit Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis (被虐霊媒体質, Higyaku Reibai Taishitsu?), is the genetic condition of Caren Hortensia which automatically expresses on one's body the spiritual disruptions caused by Demons when close to them; detecting of the spiritual constitution floating in the surrounding area being materialized that using one's own flesh, and obviously, it will result in physical damage. This ability can't be gained from training since it's purely genetic, which is why people born with these traits are valued by the Church as demon detectors. PlunderEdit Plunder (略奪, Ryakudatsu?), is the mixed-blood ability of Akiha Tohno is to steal the Life-Force of all living beings within her sight through a Cursed Field of 'plundering'. But at the same time it is a double-edged sword as she can plunder someones entire concept with it as well. PrecognitionEdit Precognition (未来視, Miraishi?) is the ability to perceive the future. There are two main types, Future Prediction (未来予測, Mirai Yosoku?) and Future Calculation (未来測定, Mirai Sokutei?), with the majority of users being able to Predict instead of Calculate. There also exists a rare third type known as Divination (予言, Yogen?) that does not require information processing and is considered "true" precognition. Prediction is the ability to unconsciously gather information about one's surroundings and, comparing it to past events and experiences, to use it to predict future events and their outcomes. Touko Aozaki describes it as being the "more human" kind of Precognition. Calculation, on the other hand, is the ability to purge possibilities from occurring by watching the location of the possible futures, thereby bringing to fruition the events one desires. It can thus be described as forging the path to achieve a desired future, enabling its user to calculate and define the future with perfect accuracy. Calculation is limited by its requirement of directly watching the target area. It also makes the normally formless and ever-shifting concept of "the future" tangible, making it vulnerable to be killed by Shiki Ryougi's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Shizune Seo - She is able to "predict" the future of those around her randomly and without prior notice. While she is initially hesitant to use this ability, she eventually accepts it with the help of Mikiya. Akira Seo - She is able to "predict" the future based on the past of those she meets. Mitsuru Kamekura - His Right Eye was capable of seeing the future he desired, while his Left Eye could see "the path" to achieve that future. This allowed him to actually "calculate" and define the future with a 100% accuracy. As it is a future backed by calculation, gathering the evidence of actions, he had to physically see the target to see the future. A power that exceeds simple prediction; however, it is a contradiction as a future that becomes certain cannot be defined as 'the future', which is by nature uncertain. Shiki remarks that he "can't actually see anything" due to this. When Shiki Ryougi killed the future he envisioned, his abilities were killed as well. The "Mother of Mifune" - Unlike others who rely on information processing for seeing the future, the Mother of Mifune is a "real" prophetess who can see the future using "Divination." She generally sees tragedies, and she gives advice on how to avoid those tragedies. Thus, she notes that she is not making accurate predictions, as they can be changed. However, if her advice is not followed, then the tragedy will definitely occur with no exceptions. By the year 2010, she has lost her precognitive ability in her old age. Ryougi Shiki under the influence of her self-suggestion - Based on Shizune Seo's remarks, she is assumed to use "divination." It is said that Servants with a high rank of Clairvoyance are capable of a sort of precognition. Powerful instinct, both naturally and as a Servant skill is also a form of subconscious precognition. Characters who possess such skills are: All Servants with the skill Instinct Tohno Shiki under pressure of imminent death. RetrocognitionEdit Retrocognition (過去視, Kakoshi?) is the ability to perceive the past. Fake Shiki (Plus-Disc) - The ability to see the records (memories) of one's life upon meeting. Also capable of sharing perceptions to an extent. Shiki Tohno has displayed a similar ability, having been able to see the past of the original SHIKI Tohno, implied to be due to a telepathic connection established since childhood. This ability mainly took the form of seeing his "death" by SHIKI's hands through his eyes in his memories. Shikigami OperationEdit Shikigami Operation (式神行使, Shikigami Kōshi?) is an ability that Akiha has, but details are unknown. Although this is what sounds like how she saved Shiki's life, since a Shikigami in oriental myths is animating a dead animal or non-living object and using it as a servant. Spontaneous CombustionEdit Spontaneous Combustion is Azaka Kokutou's magecraft specialty, though in her case, it is an innate pyrokinetic ability that directly causes the target to combust.2 SynchronizationEdit Synchronization (感応能力, Kan'nō Nōryoku?), is the ability of Hisui and Kohaku to transfer energy. This transference of energy is performed by the exchange of bodily fluids, such as another drinking their blood, but it is strongest in the act of intercourse